


Ravioli Ravioli

by Bearded_Turnips



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, gonna get weird and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearded_Turnips/pseuds/Bearded_Turnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravioli Ravioli

"Ravioli ravioli, I am part Canoli-oli ~" A certain (HC) haired male sang as he typed away on his computer, currently ordering 100 large cans of Chef boyardee ravioli--for reasons. Music at full blast he continued typing his credit card info needed to order, not noticing a menacing glare behind him as his desktop computer was unplugged; the young adults soul crushing along with his dreams. Spinning around he glared at his boyfriend and now the reason why he was upsetti spaghetti, Kim---Better known as Suho.

"What have we spoken about ordering large amounts of food when you don't need it?" the slightly taller male hissed at his lover as he tapped his foot angrily as (Name) dropped his head down in shame, knowing they already had this conversation with not only him but the rest of his lovers group--as in intervention type thing. "Not to buy an obscene amount of food unless you are donating it to those who need it" he said twiddling his thumbs in shame as his (EC) eyes darted everywhere but his lovers intimidating gaze.

 

Suho sighed and walked over to his lover, straddling his legs as he lifted his chin, forcing him to look at him as he asked in a soft tone "Why where you ordering so much ravioli (name)? You don't even like it" as he played with his lovers soft locks, his eyes staring into the others soul. "I was planning on filling the bath tub with ravioli and having a nice ravioli bath--maybe try to convince you to join" He said shyly, leaning into the others hand as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover playing with his hair. "...Why?" the Idol questioned with a tilt of his head as his lover giggled nervously before explaining "I want to feel like I'm one with them" before moving away--well attempting to as Suho pinned him to the ground and whispered in his ear "You are grounded from electronics for a month" before biting his ear and walking away, leaving (Name) a blushing pouting mess on the floor.

 

\-----TIIIIIMMMMEEE SKKKKKIIIPPP----------

(Name) sat in silence as he stared at a wall, clearly in his own little world not noticing the whole exo group, staring at the (Nationality) male in confusion as Suho spoke up " I grounded him from electronics because he tried buying an unhealthy amount of ravioli" with a blank expression as the rest nodded with understanding face. Chen walked towards the male and tapped his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention; only to fail. "So why did the little nutcase want an unhealthy amount of ravioli?" Baekhyun asked eating a cupcake that he managed to get from his boyfriends grasp as Suho sighed and spoke " he wanted to bathe in it" wondering how he even ended up dating the strange (Nationality) male.

They eventually left the male alone to his spacing out as they went to the living room to just talk as (Name) pulled out Chens phone and began trying to order his ravioli once more, only to have it swiped from his hands from said phone owner who called out for Suho and explained what he was trying. Suho gave him a glare like no other as the others left, clearly not wanting to face the wrath of the male as (Name)'s face paled increasingly before sprinting to hide somewhere only to get caught by the leg making the poor ravioli obsessed male yelp in fear.

"(Naaaame)~" Suho said in a dark tone as he pinned his arms behind his back before continuing "I thought I spoke on how no electronics~" he said nipping at the nape of (Names) neck causing him to gasp slightly, loving his lovers dominant side that only he sees. "I think punishment is in order" The Korean male hissed before flipping him over and dragging him to their room. 

 

(Name) will still try to order Ravioli but....later---when he isn't getting punished by his secretly dominant as hell boyfriend


End file.
